


Thank You For Raising The Man Of My Dreams

by CuriousRebel



Series: The King's Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is A Gentleman, Asking Permission, Fluff, Hunith Ships It, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: "I’ve never kissed him!”This does seem to surprise her, and she cocks her head at me,” And yet you wish to marry him. If you’ve never even kissed him, what makes you think that my son wishes to marry you?”Arthur doesn't feel he can ask Merlin to marry him without the permission of his mother.





	Thank You For Raising The Man Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of The King's Love. Arthur plans to ask Merlin to marry him instead of just telling him he loves him like any normal person would.

I bring my horse to a stop at the edge of the woods. Nerves coil in my stomach. My mouth dries. My back is slick with sweat. I’ve fought countless enemies and faced seemingly unconquerable armies, but nothing has ever made me more afraid than this.   
In the valley below, the people of Ealdor go about their day. The village is misleadingly small but secretly fierce and full of fight, just like Merlin. The thought makes me smile. Merlin has never been afraid of speaking his mind nor has he ever been embarrassed about putting up a fight, no matter how small his odds. I’ve always loved his cheeky smile and insubordinate ways in the face of my title.  
My horse titters and shifts as if it can sense my nervousness.   
I pat the horse’s neck as if in solidarity,” I know, boy. Our biggest obstacle yet.”   
I nudge him forward, and we begin our descent towards the one person who holds the potential to derail my plans for a happy future. I say one person because I feel certain that Merlin will agree to what I have to say (though the idea of asking him still makes my stomach do somersaults), and all I need to be able to ask him – with the decency of a King, that is – is the consent of his mother.   
The villagers turn to look at me as I ride into the settlement. I realise now that it perhaps looks very strange. A King riding, alone and unattended, into a different kingdom’s outlining regions. I try my best to smile disarmingly, but Merlin has always said that the more I try to look innocent, the more I look like I’m about to start a fight. He must be right, (he usually is, the git) because people turn to look at me with suspicion.   
Before I can start a riot with looks alone, Hunith arrives seemingly out of nowhere and smiles surprisedly,” Arthur!”   
Her use of my first name is a pleasant surprise. It’s obvious that she is the origin of Merlin’s unnerving audacity even against the highest nobility. This surprise must show differently on my face, because her expression turns worried.  
“That is-“ She falters before curtsying a little crookedly,” Your Highness.”  
“It’s alright, Hunith.” I insist, getting down from my horse,” I do not come here as a King.”   
She glances around at the gathered crowd, then looks at me eagerly,” Is that so, my Lord?”  
I look at the crush of faces nervously,” Yes. There’s something of great importance that I must talk to you about.”   
She smiles as if to herself, then gestures towards her house,” This way then, my Lord.” 

“Is Merlin not with you, Arthur?” I note her switch back to my given name now that we’re in private, and it makes me smile again. Merlin had fought tooth and nail with me from the moment I announced my trip to the moment I left, angry that I wished to go alone. He was especially annoyed that I refused to tell him where I was going.   
Our recent visit from the neighbouring kingdom’s princes and princesses seems to have him even more keyed up than usual, and I know the fact that I told him I had decided I was going to marry but continued to deny him the knowledge of my intended spouse has really been winding him up.   
Huntith turns suddenly from her nervous tidying, looking stricken,” Nothing’s happened to him, has it?”   
“No!” I wave my hands placatingly,” No, no, he’s quite alright. Still his usual insubordinate self.”  
We both try to laugh, but there’s a tension in the air that is hard to ignore. Her eyes soften as she watches me twist my hands around themselves,” What is it, Arthur? What do you need to talk to me about?”   
There’s an underlying current of encouragement in her voice, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she already knows why I’m here. It feels like a test. This is something that no one can do for me, not even Merlin. Especially not Merlin.  
I take a deep breath and hold it, pushing my chest and shoulders out grandly.   
“Huntih of Ealdor,” I start, feeling sick but dizzyingly certain,” I have come to ask your permission for your son’s hand in marriage.”   
She smiles triumphantly, but doesn’t look even the slightest bit surprised.   
“Have you? That’s so sweet, Arthur. It’s good to know that you truly are a man of honour. I can only take my son’s word for it to a degree, you know.”   
The idea that I’ve impressed her is heart-warming, and I say,” Does that mean I have your blessing?”   
She looks thoughtful,” Tell me, Arthur, how does kissing my son make you feel?”   
The question is like a slap of cold water. A hot feeling drags in waves from the pit of my stomach, and I can feel myself going red. It’s such a rush that I laugh embarrassedly,” I’ve never kissed him!”   
This does seem to surprise her, and she cocks her head at me,” And yet you wish to marry him. If you’ve never even kissed him, what makes you think that my son wishes to marry you?”   
I struggle with myself for a minute, but finally manage,” I- Well, we’ve known each other for long time, now, as you know. And, well, I don’t know how to explain it. There’s something between us, I’m sure of it. I can only hope that he will agree to marry me, but you must know that I would only ever ask him if I felt it was something that we both wanted.”   
I pause for a moment, wondering if I should voice the words that truly live in my heart, then I realise that if I’m going to convince her, I must let go of my pride as I do with Merlin.   
“Huntih, I am the King of Camelot and he is my manservant.” I let myself melt like butter and force myself to think of all the things I’ve thought in passing in all of Merlin and I’s years together. “But he is so much more than that. He is my confidante, my most trusted advisor, my greatest protector and my truest friend. He is the man that I wish to spend the rest of my life with, to love and look after for as long as I am able.”   
I let out a great long breath, glad to have finally said it all out loud. For a moment I even feel that I could be proud even if she said no. But then I think of Merlin and his impossibly (adorably) big ears, and the idea of being denied the permission to marry him is crushing.   
After an uncomfortably long moment she nods slowly, seemingly pleased with my answer,” Good. Then you have my blessing.”   
She rushes forwards and puts her arms around me, murmuring into my ear,” I just needed to make sure.”   
It’s such a relief (now I just have to convince Merlin, which I’m hoping won’t be too hard) that I laugh into her shoulder as I return her warm embrace. She pulls back and takes my face into her hands, then leans forwards and presses a kiss to my forehead.   
It’s enough to bring tears to my eyes. Having never met my mother, such gestures have been few and far between for me, and to have such affection from my (hopefully) future mother-in-law is invaluable.  
I look her in the eyes and push myself to say these next words, aware of the vulnerability they tear open in my chest,” Thank you for raising the man of my dreams.”


End file.
